Personararara
by PenOfJustice
Summary: Strange murders happen in Ikebukero, and Mikado Ryugamine has to solve them! Will Mikado (with his friends' help) be able to stop the kidnappings and murders with his persona? R&R please! I'll try to keep ships out of this as much as possible! Izanamie, Celty/Shinra, and Mikado/Anri may be hinted at in later chapters, though!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *coughs violently* i thought up this au so i made it happen,, hopefully i'll be able to keep up and post new chapters fairly often... i actually have most everyone's starting stats written down hahaha,,,, R&amp;R please! -mod ross vegas**

* * *

The train came to a sudden halt. The doors slid open, squeaking, and a one Mikado Ryugamine stepped out. He took in the sight of the Ikebukero train station. He'd never seen this many people before, coming from a small town in the country. As he got off the train, a man stood by the doors.

"Welcome to Ikebukuro!" The man said, sticking out his hand for Mikado to shake. Mikado complied, smiling. Immediately he felt a sharp pain in his head, and turned around to get another look at the man. The man was gone. Mikado furrowed his brow and kept walking.

"Must be the city air..." He muttered.

"Mikado!" He heard a familiar voice. Mikado almost didn't recognize him; it'd been so long, but the boy's plump face and bright eyes gave him away.

"Masaomi?" Mikado shouted in excitement, his headache seemed to fade away when he saw his childhood friend.

"In the flesh!" Masaomi grinned, taking Mikado into a headlock. "How you been, bro? I haven't seen you in ages!" Mikado laughed. They carried on their conversation normally. The only way they could carry on a conversation, as they were just normal teenage boys. And a normal conversation is all they need, right?

They strolled through the crowded city, Masaomi introducing Mikado to all the cool places and people. After probably hours of adventure, they finally took a rest at a nearby diner. As they caught up with each other, the news report in the corner caught Mikado's attention.

"Masaomi, what's that report about? I can't read the subtitles from here." He asked. Masaomi glanced at the screen for no more than a second.

"Oh, you haven't heard it yet? It's been all over lately," Masaomi shrugged, sipping his milkshake, "Something about an announcer having an affair. I don't know why it's such a big deal, really. I guess it's because the guy she's having an affair with is some famous lady's husband. It's not like it's Yuuhei Hanejima having an affair with Ruri Hijiribe or something."

"Oh," Mikado's mouth went to one side and his brow furrowed, "Yeah, I guess it is strange."

He didn't give it a second thought.

* * *

"Bye, Masaomi! See you tomorrow!" Mikado waved enthusiastically as Masaomi turned his back and headed home. Mikado fumbled around for his keys, jamming them into the lock of his new apartment. It was run down and ragged, but the only one he could afford. And to be completely honest, he didn't feel entirely safe there- thus the cause for his hurry. After a few seconds of jiggling the key, he managed to unlock it, and the door creaked open. His new room smelled of moist wood, yet there was a lingering scent of sawdust and candles- presumably from the previous owner. Mikado took out a temporary sleeping mat and flopped down on it, too tired to unpack.

Mikado took out his laptop and established an internet connection. He immediately opened up his usual chatroom with Kanra and Setton.

_-Taro Tanaka signed in-_

_Taro Tanaka: Hey Guys._

_Kanra: Heyyyy Tanaka-san!_

_Setton: Hey._

_Taro Tanaka: I just got home! Man, I'm so excited now that I'm finally here in Ikebukero!_

_Setton: That's great!_

_Kanra: Who knows? Maybe we'll all end up meeting eachother in the streets of Ikebukero someday! __ヽ__(=^__･__ω__･__^=)__丿_

_Setton: Haha, maybe._

_Taro Tanaka: That'd actually be pretty cool._

The chatroom was silent for a couple minutes, so Mikado scrolled through forums about Ikebukero, until the familiar _ping_ of the chatroom notice came on.

_Kanra: Have you guys heard that story about that reporter lady? It's all over the media these days..._

_Setton: Yeah, I think I saw something about it the other day._

_Taro Tanaka: Yeah, I actually just heard about it for the first time today. I guess I've just been so busy with packing and all I haven't had the chance to check out the news..._

_Kanra: I can't believe it was the guy's wife that released it to the press. But then again, maybe she wanted revenge. I can just see the divorce papers piling up now!_

_Setton: Huh. Yeah, it was probably for revenge, I can't see her just sitting quiet about it._

_Kanra: The announcer was fired, too. You'd think they'd keep her._

_Taro Tanaka: Why's that?_

_Kanra: Higher ratings, of course. Everyone would tune into their show to see if the Yamano lady would let it get to her. duh._

_Taro Tanaka: Oh._

_Setton: I guess that does make sense. To be honest, I'd probably do that..._

_Kanra: Yeah. Ugh, looks like I gotta go, guys! Laterrr ( ´ ▽ ` )__ﾉ_

_Taro Tanaka: Oh, okay. I should probably get going, it's getting pretty late..._

_Setton: Yeah, I'll probably sign off, too._

_-Kanra signed off-_

_-Taro Tanaka signed off-_

_-Setton Signed off-_

Mikado closed his laptop and plugged it in. He rolled over, and he fell unconscious within seconds.

* * *

**well that was the first chapter! next one is the velvet room! some aspects of persona 4's actual plot will be in here, but usually altered uwu like hahaha especially the whole. y'know. teddie living in the tv thing. yeah no teddie sorry. ill prolly end up giving mikado izanagi like MC had, but I'm not sure about the other personas because ive altered their moves/stats/elements and all that jazz. so? i dont know,, if yall have any thoughts on that leave it in the review section *u* haha gomen im rambling!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: cough hrer we go again *studio audience laughter* a huge thank you to KO for the review! i didnt know if i was going to continue this, but i think i will! thisll prolly have some elements of the game in it (ex: there'll be s links and arcanas and stats and stuff) im thinking ill just? keep the killer the same? because? idk. i think ill just move them into ikebukero instead of inaba hahaha ok go ahead and read,,, -mod shizu  
**

* * *

Mikado awoke slowly to the sound of calming piano music, yet his eyelids refused to lift. It took all his willpower to finally get them open, he was amazed how much strength it took to complete such a mundane task. To his surprise, it was not his new apartment, but rather a strange room of dark blue. His tilted his view to the side a bit, taking in the light illuminating from the long glass windows. Though there was a dull light, he saw nothing but fog outside. The elongated room looked... almost like the inside of a limo. There was a soothing piano tune coming from an unknown location. To his left, a small bar sat, the only non-blue thing in the room. But, the strangest thing was probably the two people sitting in front of him. One, an old man with an unnaturally long nose. His head was oddly spherically shaped, and his eyelids seemed to be nonexistent, exposing his entire eyeballs. Said eyeballs looked as though it sank into the man's pale, wrinkled face, and was covered by dark, bushy brows; brows that contrasted his receding, thinning hairline. He hunched over a small glass table. The woman next to the man was almost a polar opposite of him, save their similar stick-like body structure. Her outfit went along with the color scheme of the whole place- a blue trench-coat-dress draped over her, with more buttons and fastens than Mikado cared to count. Her hair fell in neat blonde curls across her forehead and shoulders, and was held back in an indigo headband. Her heart shaped face was gorgeous, and her plump lips accented with a beautiful red lipstick. A small, button nose stood in the middle of her face, and her almond eyes were a deep golden. Although these things made her beautiful, something about them made her seem even more distant. Her cold expression sent chills down Mikado's spine and he avoided eye contact.

The old man looked up and smiled.

"Ah... It seems we have a guest," The man chuckled, his voice sounding as old as he looked, "My name is Igor. Please to make you acquaintance." Mikado blinked groggily, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Where... am I?" He yawned.

"This... is the Velvet room. It exists between the mind and reality. Only those who are bound by a contract may enter," Igor explained.

Mikado tilted his head in confusion. "I... I haven't entered any sort of contract...?" A hint of fear in his voice.

Igor laughed against. "Well, perhaps it is something that awaits you in your future. Now, why don't you tell me your name?" He looked at Mikado expectantly.

"Uh... M-Mikado Ryugamine, Igor sir!" Mikado stuttered.

Igor's shoulders jerked up and down as he laughed. "Igor is just fine, Mikado," He sighed and continued, "Let's begin, shall we? Do you believe in fortune telling?"

Mikado looked at the woman hopefully. She did not move. He was beginning to wonder if she was even human. Not that 'Igor' seemed any more human, but at least he talked. "Uhh. Not really? I think it's an interesting thing, but I don't really think it works."

Igor laid out cards on the table. "Well, these are Tarot cards. Every reading is done with all the same cards, but the results are always different... In a way, life itself follows the same principals, does it not?" A smile crept onto the old man's face as he turned over a single card. "This, is the Tower, it is in the upright position. The Tower represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is near."

"A-A terrible catastrophe?! That's sounds horrible!" Mikado gasped.

"But did you not say you didn't believe in fortune telling?" Igor raised his eyebrows, smirking. He turned over another card. "The card telling the future beyond that is... The moon, in upright position. The moon represents hesitation and mystery... Hm... Interesting... So it seems a misfortune will happen, and you will encounter a great mystery. You will soon enter a contract, after which you will return here. This coming year will be big for you. If the mystery is not solved, your future will be forever lost. My duty is to provide you assistance so that does not happen." He swiped the cards away, as if with magic. Mikado's eyes widened as he looked around in confusion. Igor spoke up again, "Ah, I have yet to introduce my assistant to you! This is Margaret. She is a resident of the Velvet Room, much like myself." Igor gestured towards the woman.

For the first time she made a movement. It was a simple nod, but still, a movement. "My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you on your journey." Her voice was flat and professional. It sounded almost robotic- unnatural.

"We will meet again soon. Until then... Goodbye, Mikado." Igor nodded, and the Velvet room began to fade. "Wait- I still don't understand-!" Mikado began, but it was already too late. The Velvet Room was gone, and he awoke with a start in his make-do bed.


End file.
